De Laatste Toverdrank
by ssnapelover
Summary: Harry is wanhopig van verdriet en vindt een drankje dat misschien helpt. Waarschuwing: slash, spoiler Deathly Hallows


De laatste toverdrank

Ze zeiden dat het na verloop van tijd beter zou worden, dat zijn verdriet zou slijten. Maar dat gebeurde niet. De seizoenen kwamen en gingen en Harry voelde zich alleen wanhopiger. Als er sneeuw viel, zat hij soms uren in de kou, zonder dat het in hem op kwam de warmtespreuk te gebruiken. Als de lente kwam, had iedereen nieuwe hoop, maar voor Harry benadrukte het voorjaar alleen de totale nutteloosheid van zijn bestaan.

Alleen tijdens zijn lange wandelingen in het bos voelde hij zich soms iets beter. Als hij wandelde in het woud, voelde hij Severus´ aanwezigheid, alsof hij stilletjes stond te kijken tussen de bomen. Severus´ blik volgde hem als hij over een beekje sprong en hij glimlachte naar Harry als die languit in het gras ging liggen. Maar hij wist ook dat het een illusie was; Severus was er niet meer. Het was nu drie jaar geleden dat Voldemort was verslagen en Severus Sneep stierf.

Harry´s wanhopige geest bleef vervuld van Severus´ stem, van zijn weerbarstige karakter; het leek alsof er nog steeds die aanraking was. Zijn brein maakte dat de wind aanvoelde als een kus, de zon als het gloeien van zijn huid, de geur van gekneusde dennennaalden tussen zijn vingers veranderden in Severus´ lichaamsgeur. Harry´s voormalige minnaar was overal, hij ademde Severus in als lucht. Maar hij wist ook dat het alleen zijn eigen brein was dat zijn zintuigen probeerde te troosten. Severus was niet meer, hij zou hem nooit meer terugzien. Harry zou zich miserabel voelen tot zijn levenseinde. Hoezeer hoopte hij soms dat dit moment snel zou komen.

In eerste instantie had hij niet door hoe zijn zinnelijke verlangens zich langzaam vermengden met een sterk, gepassioneerd doodsverlangen. Vaak lag hij in het bos op de grond, streelde zichzelf, terwijl hij zich Severus´ aanrakingen herinnerde. Voorheen had hij altijd de levendige fantasie van Severus die bij hem neerknielde en de liefde met hem bedreef. Maar de laatste tijd bleef zijn minnaar op afstand en keek naar hem, stil en afwachtend, alsof hij wilde zeggen ´Kom met mij mee, kom naar mijn wereld. In de dood zullen we weer herenigd zijn.´

De dag dat Harry naar de studeerkamer van Severus ging, wist hij dat hij een fout beging; zoals het aanroepen van duistere krachten ook vragen om moeilijkheden betekende. Nu Harry zelf een leraar was bij Zweinstein, had hij aan Perkamentus gevraagd Severus´ kamer in de oude toestand te laten. Zo kon hij alle boeken en stukken die de toverdrankenleraar had achtergelaten voor het nageslacht bestuderen. Maar hij kon zich er niet toe brengen er ook werkelijk gebruik van te maken. Het verdriet was nog te groot. Dus Sneeps kamer ving alleen stof en eenzaamheid.

Tot vandaag. Vandaag ging Harry de kamer binnen en de aanblik van die kamer, waar hij Severus zo vaak had opgezocht, deed hem trillen op zijn benen. Het leek alsof Severus slechts een ogenblik de kamer was uitgelopen en elk moment weer kon binnenkomen. Harry huilde zachtjes terwijl hij de stoel, waar Severus zo vaak had gezeten, aanraakte. Hij herinnerde zich de keren dat Severus nog laat in de nacht werkstukken van leerlingen had zitten nakijken, geconcentreerd, een lichte frons op het voorhoofd en erg toegewijd. Heel anders dan de tamelijk arrogante en starre leraar zoals de meeste mensen hem kenden.

Harry ging aan het bureau zitten en bladerde door de boeken die er lagen. Niet om er echt in te lezen, maar alleen om het gevoel te krijgen dat dit de laatste dingen waren die hij had aangeraakt voordat hij stierf. Zijn vingers gleden over de geschreven tekst die Severus hier en daar in de kantlijn had geschreven. Hij opende een lade en zag daar een envelop liggen. In het levendige handschrift dat Harry zo goed herkende, stond alleen ´_Harry_´ geschreven. Alleen dat ene woordje. En het deed Harry rillen. Het leek een boodschap uit het hiernamaals. Hij vouwde de envelop open en zag tot zijn verbazing dat er alleen een recept voor een toverdrank in zat. Geen uitleg, geen instructies.

Harry bleef voor zich uitstaren, een uur, misschien wel twee. En hij keek naar het recept. Hij herkende niet veel van de ingrediënten die erin vermeld werden, alleen Digitalis, dat giftig was als je er te veel van gebruikte. Waarom zou Severus hem een dergelijk recept nalaten? Misschien om hem uit zijn lijden te verlossen. Mogelijk deed de drank meer dan alleen doden. En wie weet was de drank helemaal niet dodelijk. Hij dacht terug aan de allereerste les van Severus. Hij kreeg nog een uitbrander, omdat zijn meester dacht dat hij niet oplette. In werkelijkheid schreef hij juist met aandacht elk woord op dat Severus zei: ´Ik kan jullie leren hoe je roem in een fles kunt doen, hoe je glorie brouwt en zelfs hoe je de dood kunt tegenhouden.´

Zodra de zon onderging, nam Harry een besluit. Traag begon hij de toverdrank te brouwen, hij vond alle ingrediënten die hij nodig had in de kast. Toen hij klaar was, deed hij de drank in een flesje en wandelde ermee de nacht in, naar het bos. Hij liep in het maanlicht tot bij zijn favoriete boom en ging aan de voet ervan zitten. Hij voelde nu niet Severus´ aanwezigheid, zijn verbeelding bracht hem niet tot leven. Harry twijfelde een ogenblik. Was dit echt wat Severus van hem verwachtte? Op dat ogenblik verdween de maan achter een donkere wolk en een enorm gevoel van eenzaamheid overviel Harry. Hij trok de stop van de fles en dronk de drank helemaal op. Daarna ging hij liggen en wachtte af.

Hij schrok toen hij zijn naam hoorde. Eerst heel zachtjes, daarna luider: ´Harry.´ Hij keek op en naast hem stond Severus. Het was geen inbeelding of illusie.

´Severus…´ fluisterde Harry met een schorre stem. Dit was echt. Harry omhelsde de man die naast hem stond innig. Ze kusten en streelden elkaar en ze wisten een tijd geen woord uit te brengen. Daarna verbrak Severus de stilte en zei: ´We hebben niet veel tijd. De drank werkt maar tot de dageraad. Kom met me mee, liefste jongen, kom.´

En Harry ging met hem mee. Het kon hem niet meer schelen of dit echt was en hij zou blijven leven, of dat het de Dood in de gedaante van Severus was, die hem een laatste ogenblik met zijn geliefde gunde.


End file.
